New Beginnings
by Seshka
Summary: Neuro awakens to discover that he has lost all that made him a demon. Will he accept his current reality of being human? .:Neuro/Yako:.


**Disclaimer: **

**I'm too poor to own anything. I only borrowed some of the MTNN characters to write a story for my and your amusement.**

____________________________________________________________________________

After Sicks' defeat, Neuro was a very, very trashed demon. Or, semi-human, to be more precise.

He had drained every last ounce of his demonic power and had been reduced to a being that could feed on the same things humans did. He wasn't human, not quite, but he was now like one. Neuro had never in his many years as a demon felt so powerless. And to add to his injured pride, these humans were the ones taking care of him.

He had to admit he was surprised when he woked up on that bed. Neuro was certain that after the jet was about to crash, he would go with it since he was so weak. He even thought it would be better if he did die. At least he would die in a battle with his demon pride still intact.

Yet here he was, in a hospital bed with some fruit, flower baskets, and "get well cards" adorning the small pristine room. He thought the fruit was pretty nice. The taste of them was simple, unlike the mysteries he would feed on in the past, but so varied and satisfying. But not all of this "human food" was good. The former demon had discarded the food a nurse brought on a nearby trashcan, because that is where this "hospital food", as Yako called it, belonged.

As he laid in bed, reflecting on the current situation, a smell drifted up his nose that made his mouth water in the same way it would when he scented a good mystery.

The door to the room he was in opened, to reveal his former slave, Katsuragi Yako, holding a basket in her hands. Former slave, because now that he was like a human, he was in no position to take anyone as a slave, much to his displeasure.

However, he did admit the large basket had piqued his curiosity. He was rather new to this world's meals, so he couldn't solve the mystery of what was in the basket. The smell was… well, it smelled good. But he just couldn't pinpoint what it was. Neuro took another whiff; nope he was still as clueless as before. This fact annoyed him, that he couldn't even solve such a simple mystery anymore.

Yako walked up to him, holding the basket up as a peace offering, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What is it? Came to mock me now that I'm no longer a demon?" said Neuro with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

That hacker, Higuchi, had already poked fun at him because of his current state. He said it amused him. And, if this girl came just to do the same, it wouldn't do well to his already wounded pride.

Here, I brought some food since the food here is just disgusting."

Yako opened the basket to reveal food stored containers. She opened one and told Neuro it was a beef stew she'd bought at a nearby place. Neuro took the large bowl in his hand, took a long whiff at it, and stared at his ex-slave.

"You didn't eat on the way. Is this food poisoned or has anything in it I should know about?"

"What the?!—Neuro, now you're just being paranoid. I didn't eat it because I ate right before I bought it. Here, I'll even taste-test it for you!"

The teenage girl then took the spoon from the former demon and ate a large spoonful from Neuro's meal.

"See?! No poison."

She then gave Neuro the spoon. Neuro took the utensil, then he looked at it, then looked at Yako, then back at the spoon.

"You don't seriously intend for me to eat your human germs, right?"

Yako then took the spoon again, and got into the washroom to rinse the spoon.

"All clean. Anything else you might want Neuro-_sama_?"

At this point Yako's voice was dripping with sarcasm, but she did owe Neuro a lot. There will be time for payback after he healed.

Neuro pretended to be deep in thought, then shot his head up, smiling.

"Why there is! I am too tired to move this utensil to my mouth. Feed me."

Yako just stared at Neuro in shock. She was flabbergasted and at this moment, she wanted to run as far as possible from him.

"You—you are not serious, right Neuro?"

Yako could practically hear alarm bells go off in her mind. But, she was frozen to the spot.

"You… don't want to?"

Neuro then did his best to look innocent. With his index finger touching his lip, and his eyes faking sadness. Yako was mortified. He might have lost his demon powers but he was still Neuro.

"S-sure let me just..."

The door seemed to be getting further away from before. She could try to escape, but then it would only be worse for her.

"I am getting impatient, Yako."

Neuro was rather amused that he still had the same effect as before on his former slave.

Yako then grabbed the spoon, filled it with food, and shoved it into Neuro's mouth.

"W-well, how is it?"

"Not bad. Better than the food here, I suppose."

Yako continued feeding him until the bowl was empty. She stopped feeling fear at some point since he seemed so docile now. Then she grabbed another container and opened it.

"This is some cake I got at a pastry shop I frequent. I think you'll like it."

Then Yako proceeded to feed him the dessert. Neuro's reaction was far different, and in her opinion, very amusing when he tasted the cake. His eyes opened wide in surprise, he made a pleased sound in the back of his throat, and she could practically feel his tongue moving all around the spoon, trying to get all of the frosting off.

She held back a giggle, and resumed the task. As she was feeding Neuro the last bite of cake, the door opened abruptly, revealing a shocked Higuchi. And who would blame him? At that moment, Yako was lying in between Neuro's long legs, feeding him.

He turned around quickly muttering a quick apology, and fled the room. It was then that Yako noticed the compromising position she was in, and what the hacker probably thought. As she tried to get up, Neuro pulled her back down, and she fell flush against his body.

"You still haven't finished feeding me."

Yako squirmed, trying to get up from the embarrassing position, but Neuro only held her in place.

"Neuro, but Higuchi-san, he must have gotten the wrong idea."

Yako kept trying to free herself, but to not avail. Neuro's arms would not budge from their spot.

"Let him think what he wants. You will not leave until you are finished."

For being injured, Neuro surely had enough strength to hold her in place. And what annoyed her is that Neuro only did as he pleased, and if he wanted to keep her there, he would.

"Neuro, you already ate everything in the basket. There isn't anything else to eat."

"There is one thing you can feed me."

Yako was even more annoyed; he seemed to have a large appetite for regular food as he had for mysteries.

"Oh, really? And what would that be? You already ate everything I brought."

Neuro then grinned and loosened his grip enough for her to lift herself a bit. When she saw his predatory grin, the only thoughts running through her mind were of pain being inflicted on her. She even thought he would kill her right then and there because of the look he was giving her. Like he wanted to _eat_ her.

Neuro then pulled her head up, and plunged his tongue inside of the surprised girl's mouth. He then began moving the muscle around every nook and cranny of her mouth, as if he wanted to memorize it entirely.

Yako was glued to the spot. There was no way Neuro would be kissing her. This might be some sort of trap he came up with, or a new form of harassment, or something. But even if it felt like it, it couldn't be kissing.

Yet there was Neuro, now suckling on her tongue, which elicited a muffled moan from the shocked girl. Ok, so maybe it was possible he was kissing her. Or maybe she was just being delusional. None of this was making any sense to her. Then she felt a hand glide up her stomach and noticed the buttons of her shirt being undone.

She then realized what was going as she felt herself wake up from that daze. Now blushing, Yako practically jolted from the bed and got away from the former demon's reach.

"Y—you, demon pervert! This is sexual harassment!"

Yako thought she was going to die of embarrassment at that moment. She quickly buttoned her shirt, then rushed off from the room.

"That was, most interesting."

Neuro held back a chuckle as he looked at the door where the girl had just fled through. Then he touched his lips, which still tingled and couldn't help but smile pleasantly.

"I think I will enjoy being human."

____________________________________________________________________________

**Random blurbs:**

**  
This is where I say REVIEW****. Constructive criticism is also welcome. **

**Inspired by chapter 199 and that supposed spoiler paragraph posted yesterday on the Neuro LJ comm. **


End file.
